Gerry Meiva
Gerry Meiva is the resurrected body of Gerry Gor'n fused with the soul of Meiva. Therefore, he retains all memories, thoughts and feelings of both. However, unlike Charles Partum, he is technically a completely new being. This is because both parties passed away before the fusion occurred. After the death of Glakkonlir Bekilip, Gerry Meiva has taken it upon himself to watch over the world together with Charles Partum as the new God of Balance. Appearance Because his body is that of Gerry Gor'n his appearance is nearly identical. The main, if not only, difference is a faint, green glow surrounding him. Personality On the outside, Gerry Meiva seems to act very similar to Gerry Gor'n. However, when put in a more serious situation, Meiva's personality seems to be the one dominating. Relationships Note: The following list does not count ones he knew in either past lives. Companions * Charles Partum. Friends * Charles Lincington ''(former companion, fused).' Acquaintances * '''Orthus '''(deceased).' * '''Jeh Ad' (deceased).''' * '''Amadeus White. * Toshi Tael. * Marlok ''(deceased).' * '''Forgal Carnom.' * Lucan ''(deceased).' * '''Toby.' Enemies * Glakkonlir Cadanak ''(fused).' * 'Bekilip '(fused).' * 'Glakkonlir Bekilip.''' History Gerry Meiva was born during the destruction of For Palurin. Gerry Gor'n had just died to Bekilip when Meiva sacrificed its own soul to resurrect Gerry's body as the new God of Balance. Gerry Meiva then put up a huge barrier around For Palurin, trapping both Bekilip and Partum inside. He knew the barrier would not last for ever and that he would need help in order to defeat the God of Destruction. As creating the barrier drained most of his power, Gerry Meiva had no other choice than to slowly hover across the Serene Expanse towards Hewa Tolgalen. Once there, he made contact with the archmage of Taol. Together they set up what came to be known as The Meeting of The Kirmer Incident. After the meeting Gerry Meiva assisted Blark's Bane on their journey to Dwellmerhall. Unfortunately, they failed and Gerry Meiva blamed himself for not guiding them enough. He went into hiding and decided to stop Bekilip on his own. No more innocent lives would have to be taken because of his stubbornness, he thought. Then, he suddenly found out Charles Lincington had survived their encounter against Blark's minions. He had been captured and imprisoned in the Dwellmerhall dungeons. After being saved by Gerry, Charles spoke of Blark's grand plan to steal the power of Bekilip. The two swore to stop this on their own. But, as if it was fate, another group of adventurers suddenly showed up at the doorstep of Blark's home front. Gerry and Charles used this to their advantage and made contact with them. They all fought against Blark's Machine A but were too slow. Blark destroyed Gerry Meiva's barrier surrounding Bekilip and absorbed its soul, therefore becoming the new God of Destruction. What followed was the event later known as The Kirmer Incident. Finally, after one of the most impactful battles through Thorcziah's history, Bekilip was defeated. Gerry Meiva and Charles Partum then took the soul of Bekilip and flew off into the horizon to seal it somewhere where no one could ever find it again. Neither Gerry Meiva nor Charles Partum has been seen since. Category:Character Category:Deities